clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zany
Professor Z (Full name: Professor Zany) is the older brother of G. His talents are inventing musical instruments out of every day products such as milk cartons, hockey sticks and such. He is in the PSA, along with M and G. G believes that Z has a lot of potential, and his music is touching, while M has a strange habit of bringing ear-plugs to every concert he has played. He has a bad temper, and gets angry when other people try to interfere with his work, He is also rumored to be as angry as Mabel. Background Born 4 years before G and M, Z has loved musical instruments all his life. He attempted orchestrated violin music when he was 5 but sadly, gave it up due to his perfectionist attitude towards himself. He believes he must always be perfect at every thing he does, and thus, to compensate for his violin loss, he tries to make instruments out of the only things he can find. His first musical invention was a Milk-carton Ukulele, and tried out to play it at an orchestra that was going to perform at The Stage, but sadly got shunned by the other performers, ridiculing his Ukulele. He turned down music for a long time after that, but when the Penguin Band arrived their instruments were broken, torn apart and had polar-bear like handprints on them. The band feared that they would not be able to play under these circumstances and were about to cancel the concert but Z intervened, and offered his services. The Penguin Band plays the exact same instruments that Z invented to this day, and because of that, Z rekindled his love for music. Involvement Z's job in the PSA is: Music Manager. This job entails that he must make sure that certain music is always played in the background, such as the Dance Club and its funky beats, to Pizza Parlour music and any other particular songs. If the music is not playing, Z will create his own version of the song. These songs can often be heard at parties, and are removed from the background after the party ends. This doesn't bring a damper to Z, as he knows his talent for music will always be needed at the PSA. Also, he is also required to organize band sessions and concerts. Trivia *D likes to antagonize Z by vandalizing his music sheets. *Z also likes to look for Rockhopper, and play a sea shanty tune (with a conch shell flute) in hopes that he will like it. *He has frequently tried to lend his instruments to the Furry Flats. The band considered the instruments too "classic" and advised Z to make more "modern" stuff. Z refuses. *Tapestrea is rumored to have a crush on Z. Quotes STOP WHINING AND CHECK OUT MY STUFF!! START IT! START IT! ST-ST-ST-START IT! WHY DON'T YOU BLOW YOUR HORRIBLE INVENTION PROFFESOR POOR! MUSIC RECKED...SCREAMS AT MINUTE STARTS.......RUINED!!!!!! >:( GRRRR! YOU WRECKED MY MACHINE!!! See Also *G's Family Category:Penguins Category:Family of G Category:Characters